1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a method and a program, and more particularly to an image processing device, a method and a program, capable of providing suitable trim images without inconvenient operations or advanced techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a technique where in an image capturing device such as a digital still camera, an image of a subject is captured while detecting the subject such as a figure or a face using a detector, and a trim box is set such that an area of the detected subject is centered on a trim image in the captured image (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-316957).